Super Megaforce reimagined
by ChiBearsFan10125
Summary: Super Megaforce was a season of Power Rangers that left a lot to be desired. The worst part was that it easily could've been great. This story re-images in a new way, making some changes that make the season, in my mind, significantly better. Rating T to be on the safe side, though it won't go too overly dark.
1. Episode One: Super Megaforce

I don't think it's a stretch to say that for many Power Rangers fans, Power Rangers Super Megaforce was a disappointment. It's not that the season was bad (there were a few stronger episodes), but the season itself felt like a series full of missed potential. Gokaiger was an incredibly strong Sentai series, with tons of great and useable footage for Power Rangers to use, which made the way Super Megaforce was handled that much more disappointing. But what if it hadn't been mishandled? The story I'm attempting now is a look at what could've been by tweaking what Saban Brands did. For the sake of time, I'm not redoing anything with Megaforce, rather just starting with the second part of the season where they adapted Gokaiger. I'm trying with to make each chapter I write correspond to one episode had this been the way they done the TV show. There are some pretty major changes to the storyline, and I will include some cameos from past rangers. Most of the previous rangers I include will be ones who already appeared in the show, with a couple of exceptions.

Small note, with a few exceptions (I know of one scene from Gokaiger that wasn't used that I will be referencing) I won't be referencing any Sentai (or even Power Rangers) footage for this story. This is mainly a story idea of what could've been. Obviously, had this been the story they chose to do, certain aspects may have to change to better match the Sentai footage, but I'm choosing not to worry about that for this story. Additionally, this new story does not mean I'm abandoning my MMPR Reboot, though that one has been on the back burner for some time. I will eventually get back to that one. So without further ado, here is Power Rangers Super Megaforce 2.0

 **Episode One: Super Megaforce**

The Armada had invaded. Troy had thought the Warstar enemies he had faced up until now had been tough, but they had been nothing compared to the overwhelming force that was now attacking the planet. As tough as Admiral Malkor and Creepox had been, Troy wished he was facing them again instead of the Armada.

Troy, the Red Megaforce Ranger, had been separated from his team. Worse yet, his companion RoboKnight was only able to temporarily restore his ranger powers. He was now pinned down in the middle of a battlefield without his rangers powers to protect him. He could only hope that his teammates were not suffering the same fate as him. A large explosion nearby shook Troy. He watched as hundreds of X-Borgs came charing in at him, lead by Vrak, in his new robotic body.

Vrak had always been a tough opponent for Troy, but now he was stronger than ever, and Troy knew that his power were fading. He didn't know how much of a fight he'd be able to put up. Drenched in sweat and covered in scrapes and bruises, Troy took a deep breath and emerged from the pile of wreckage he had been hiding behind to catch his breath. "Hey Ugly, Looking for me?!" Vrak turned to him.

"Ah, Red Ranger. It's so nice to see you again. You won't be victorious this time."

"That's where you're wrong." Troy shouted. "I will defeat you, and you know why? Because the Earth is counting on it."

"How touching." Vrak said. "X-Borgs, attack." The robots all came in firing at Troy. He rolled out the way to dodge the attack. He instinctively pulled out his morpher and looked at it. It was still dead. The restoration of powers had only been temporary, but even so, he couldn't quite break the habit of pulling his morpher out when he was in trouble. He quickly put it away and charged at the X-Borgs. Despite no powers, he was able to put up quite a fight against the foot soldiers, but he was getting worn down. Suddenly, a figure came charging in near him, and threw the X-Borgs off him. "Roboknight!" Troy shouted. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"Red Ranger, why aren't you morphed? I thought I had restored your powers." Troy's robotic friend said.

"It was only temporary. My morpher is down again." Troy said.

"I see." Roboknight said back. "I am still not at full strength myself, but I will do my best to protect you."

"One ranger without his powers and a low powered Roboknight against an army." Vrak said, through as much of a smile as his robotic body would allow. "This will almost be too easy." The X-Borgs charged in again.

This time, the two heroes fought back to back, holding off the incoming robots valiently. Unfortunately it was all for naught, as eventually the shear numbers of the X-Borgs overpowered them. They had their hands tied behind their backs, and Vrak walked up to them. "Such a pitty how easy this fight was. After all of the times we'd fought previously, I would've thought you could've put up a better fight." Troy struggled trying to get free. "I could end this right now. Strike you down, no one would be the wiser, but I've been instructed by my older brother, Prince Vekar, to bring in Roboknight. He has some plans for him. I've got some plans of my own, and you'll fit into them quite nicely. I hope you enjoyed your days of being of a hero, because they are over." He grabbed the two prisoners and disappeared.

* * *

Noah stumbled, badly bruised and beaten down, into the Power Rangers command base. Tensou noticed him right away. "Noah! Oh no!" The small robot rushed over to his side. "Gosei, he needs help!"

"Yes Tensou," Gosei responded. "Alert the other rangers that Noah has been injured. Tensou tried to contact the other rangers.

"Don't bother." Noah said. "I've been trying to contact them and you all day. Communications are down. I'll be fine, I just need to sit down for a minute."

"As I feared, the Armada has managed to knock out our communications with each other." Gosei said. "That will make this battle that much more difficult. However, I am relieved to hear you say you're alright. Tensou, do a scan to make sure there are no significant injuries or internal bleeding."

"Already in progress." Tensou responded. A bright beam of light began scanning Noah. "It appears as though he has no major injuries to report."

"The armada was tougher than I could've ever imagined," Noah said. "I knew they wouldn't be easy to beat, but I can't believe how strong they are. Even there foot soldiers are tough. Never thought I'd miss fighting Loogies."

"Yes, the X-Borgs are significantly stronger than the Loogies that you are used to."

"Especially without powers."

"Without powers?" Tensou asked.

"I guess whatever RoboKnight did to restore our powers was only temporary. I ended up demorphing in the middle of the fight, and couldn't remorph. I was hoping I could figure out a way to restore my powers, but I knew I couldn't do it out there."

"I guess great minds think alike." Noah heard a female voice say from behind him. He turned to see his teammates, Jake and Gia, stumble into the command center holding each other up.

"We were getting creamed out there." Jake said. "I was struggling even before I lost my powers. When they started to fail, it was basically game over."

"Thank God Jake found me when he did." Gia said. "If it hadn't been for him, I don't think I could've made it back here." Jake couldn't help but smile at what Gia had said, even if every bone in his body ached.

"Jake, Gia." Noah said, making his way over to them and giving them each a hug. "I'm so glad to see you guys."

"And what am I chopped liver?" Another female voice said. Noah looked up to see Emma making her way into the Command Center as well. Noah gave her a hug, too.

"So I guess we all had the same thought." Gia said. "We can't fight these guys, not without our powers."

"Gosei, is there anyway you can re-energize our morphers?" Noah asked. "Even if it's only temporary like what RoboKnight did. If we could morph, we could at least put up a fight against these guys.

"It's Unlikely. If the connection to the morphing grid has been severed, there is no way to restore it. Unfortunately, like many ranger teams before you, your powers may be gone." Gosei said.

"So what, just like that, we're not Rangers anymore?" Emma asked.

"No." Gia said. "Powers or no Powers, we're still the Power Rangers. The Earth needs us. We can't just let the aliens take our planet."

"What about all the rangers teams that came before us?" Jake asked. "I mean, if we feel this way, maybe they do and I bet some of them still have their ranger powers."

"The problem is we have no way to contact them." Noah said. "Besides, I bet the armada isn't only attacking here. I bet they're attacking all over."

"We have news reports from all around the globe." Tensou said. "So far, I think I've seen a few former rangers fighting back, but it's tough to tell from a news report, especially since so many of the ranger teams weren't publicly known, none were using ranger powers though."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Gia said. "They were rangers, just like us. If they could help, they'd be helping already."

"Speaking of other rangers, has anyone heard from Troy?" Noah asked. The other rangers all said they hadn't.

"I hope nothing bad happened to him." Emma said.

"Or to RoboKnight." Jake said. The other rangers all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Is the prisoner ready?" Prince Vekar asked his younger brother.

"I told you I'd deliver him to you didn't I?" Vrak responded.

"Yes, well, you've promised a lot of things during our lives. Heck, you promised that the Earth would be defenseless by the time I got here, and yet all 5 rangers and their robot companion were all still fighting back when we arrived."

"Yes, but their powers were drained, and I thought you wanted RoboKnight to still be operational."

"After I saw he was going to be, I made a slight change of plan. So I ask again, is the prisoner ready?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Vrak said, slightly agitated. The robot was brought into the room, but he no longed looked the same. His face was no longer fully visible, and his right shoulder was now sticking up. It appeared as though he had been dismantled and reassembled.

"What is your name, soldier?"

"Argus, boss." The Robot responded.

"And your mission."

"To aid and serve the Armada in anyway I can in their attempt to capture the Earth."

"Excellent." Vekar said.

"Not only has he been reprogrammed, but he also has had his powers fully restored, and I even upgraded his fighting style." Vrak said. "Just a few tricks I picked up from Metal Alice before her demise."

"It appears as though you've outdone yourself brother." Vekar said. "Argus, I want you to go Earth and destroy whatever you can."

"Yes Boss." The robot responded.

Vekar turned to his brother. "What of the other prisoner? What are your plans for him."

"You will see." Vrak said.

* * *

"I'm tired of just sitting around here." Gia said. "We've got to go out and do something. There are literally thousands of X-Borgs attacking. We can't just do nothing."

"Obviously Troy and RobotKnight aren't coming here." Emma said.

"I've got it!" Noah said, finishing as he twists on his morpher.

"You fixed it?" Jake asked. "You can morph?"

"No." Noah said. "But I should be able to use the communication function of the morpher again. I was able to cut through the Armada's jamming component." He presses on the side of his morpher. "Troy, can you hear me? It's Noah. Please respond." There is no answer. "Troy, are you there?" Still no answer.

"Well, maybe you crossed some wires or something."

"No." Jake said, coming back down the steps. "It was coming through loud and clear on my morpher. I headed outside to see if it would work."

"So what do that mean?" Gia asked.

"It means that at best, Troy's in a lot of trouble and we have to find someway to help him." Jake said.

"At worst, it could mean…"

"Don't even go there." Emma said. "Troy is going to be fine. He has to be. We need him. The Earth needs him. I…" She starts to cry.

"Emma, it'll be OK." Jake said, trying to comfort her.

"Snap out of it." Gia said. "Emma, we don't know what happened to Troy. He could be in danger, or maybe he just lost his morpher. It doesn't matter. None of us want anything to happen to Troy, but right now, the fate of the world is at stake. If we don't stop the Armada, then it won't matter if Troy is OK or not."

"So what's the plan, Gia?"

"We fight back, together." She said. "Whatever happens out there, we stick together."

"Well then, let's go." Jake said. They start to charge out of the building.

"Be careful, Rangers." Tensou said. He turns around to Gosei. "Isn't there anything we can do to help them?"

"I'm afraid not Tensou. They had all of our weapons at their disposal."

"Oh no."

* * *

The Four Ranger teens ran into battle. They reached downtown, where a large squadron of X-Borgs has assembled. "Remember, we stick together." Gia said.

"Right!" The other 3 said in unison. They charged together towards their enemy. The four of them put up a pretty good fight. Each of them managed to take down several X-Borgs, but they just keep coming. "There's too many of them!" Emma shouted.

"Just keep fighting." Gia said. "The earth is counting on us." Suddenly, a laser blast came in and sends the rangers flying backwards. As they slowly got back to their feet, they see a robotic soldier walking towards them. Argus.

"Who is that?"

"I will destroy you." Argus said, with no emotion.

"That voice." Noah said. "Does that sound familiar to anyone else? I can't place it, but I swear I've heard it before."

"I know I've never seen that thing before." Jake said. "That's not a face, if you can even call it a face, I'd forget."

"We've got to stop him." Gia said.

"And how are we supposed to do that without our powers?" Emma asked.

"Maybe if we…" Gia started to say, but then suddenly went quiet as the sky darkened. "What is that?" A large red ship loomed overhead. It appeared to stop in the middle of the sky. Then, a large anchor flew out from the ship, and down rope attached the anchor swung a figure cloaked in all red. A Red Power Ranger.

Noah studied the figure closely. To be certain, this was not a ranger he had seen before. Could this be Troy, he wondered. Their own Red Ranger was after all missing and it's not entirely inconceivable he could've found a way to regain Ranger powers. This new Ranger seemed to have a pirate motif about his suit.

"Are you OK?" The Red Ranger asked.

"We're fine, but we won't be if we don't stop, that… robot monster." Gia explained. The red ranger nodded at her. He then ran at a nearby short wall and launched himself off it. As he flew, he swung his saber, knocking out several X-Borgs in the process. Then he pulled out his blaster and fired on several of the robots attacking him. He put the blaster away, pulling back out his saber. He looked at it, and then flung it blade first right towards Argus. Before he could move, the Blade hit Argus right in the chest. The robot moaned in Agony. The Red Ranger pulled his blaster back out and charged towards his opponent, firing at him repeatedly. He reached in and pulled the sword out of the robot' chests, and sliced at him again.

"Power levels critically low." Argus said. "Must return to the ship for repairs and recharging." He motioned his arms, spun his body, and vanished, along with the remaining X-Borgs.

"They retreated." Emma said. "We won.

"No. He won." Noah corrected.

"That was awesome man!" Jake said rushing in. "We were so worried about you. Where'd you get the new suit, and that awesome ship. I'm digging the pirate look." He began admiring the red rangers suit.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken." The Red Ranger said. "We've never met before."

"You're not Troy?" Jake asked.

"Who's Troy?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **End of Episode 1**

Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of my PRSM re-imaging. As always please read and review. Episode 2 should be out shortly, though I make no promises on when.


	2. Episode 2: Super Megaforce Part 2

**Episode 2: Super Megaforce Part 2**

The Red Ranger looked at the 4 teenagers surrounding him. "You didn't answer my question," He said. "Who's Troy? And for that matter who are you?"

The four teens mumble to each other, debating telling him their secret. "He's a ranger. Let's just tell him the truth," Jake said. He turned to the Red Ranger. "My name's Jake. This is Gia, Noah, and Emma. We're the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" The Red Ranger asked.

"It's true," Emma said. "We were all selected by Gosei to defend the Earth."

"What's a 'Gosei'?"

"Gosei was selected by Zordon to be the guardian of the Earth and…"

"I'm going to stop you right there." The Red Ranger said. "Zordon has been dead for over 15 years, a fact you would know if you really were the Power Rangers like you claim to be."

"Look, you can choose to believe of us or not, but we are the Power Rangers." Noah says. "Or at least we were the Power Rangers. We lost our powers right before the Armada attacked and haven't been able to reconnect to the morphing grid."

"I can see your Zordon wannabe really chose rangers wisely." The Red Ranger said.

"Listen you." Gia said, walking up to his face. "We've done nothing to you. In fact, we were fighting those goons and holding our own right until you showed up. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but right now, it's best to know who your allies are. Fighting us isn't going to help defeat the Armada."

"Defeat the Armada?" The Red Ranger asked. He begins to laugh. "Are you serious? You think you can beat those guys?"

"Yeah. Don't you?" Gia said. "Isn't that why you're here."

"You can't defeat the Armada. They're too strong a force. Best you can do is slow them down." He paused. "Look, don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I like the Armada. I hate them, but I'm not looking to fight a war I can't win."

"If you don't think you can beat them, then why are you here?"

"When the Armada invaded my home planet, they stole something of mine, and I'm here to get it back."

"Whoa, hold up. Back up for a second." Emma said. "Did you just say your home planet? You're not from Earth?"

"No, I'm from a planet called Andresia." He explained. He noticed the confused look on the teens faces. "You've fought the Armada, and you claim to be Power Rangers. It really shouldn't shock you that their are beings not from Earth."

"It's not that. You just seem so… human compared to the other beings we've met." Noah said.

"Most of the alien beings we've met have looked and acted more like monsters." Jake said. "But I guess, we still haven't seen your face, so you still could look like a monster underneath your mask."

The Red Ranger sighed. He looked around and noticed there were no other humans around. "Power Down." He demorphed and revealed that he was, in fact, a human being. He had long , slightly wavy, blond hair.

"So you are a human." Gia said. "But you're not from Earth?"

"Humans can be found on a number of planets." The Red Ranger said. "I can think of like 4 or 5 right of the top of my head."

"OK, so you're not from Earth." Jake said. "Do you at least have a name?"

"Orion"

"OK, Orion, what did the Armada take from you that you so desperately want back?" Noah asked.

"If you really must know, they took my Rangers keys." Orion said. "Rare Ranger Keys, belonging to the former 6th Rangers here on Earth. I had a full set of them ranging from the Zordon's original Green Ranger all the way to the Gold Samurai Ranger."

"You're willing to fight the Armada over a bunch of a dumb collectables?" Jake asked. The other glared at him. "I mean, don't get me wrong. They're a good reminder of the rangers that came before us, but why would you even care? You're not even from this planet."

"Those ranger key are much more than a reminder of previous teams." Orion said. "They are power tools that allow a user to call upon the power of that particular ranger."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Our command center is lined with ranger keys, and Gosei never said anything about them having power…"

"Wait, you have more of the ranger keys?" Orion asked. "I think I need to have a word with your Gosei. Take me too him."

"No way." Gia said. "We don't even know you. You come in, insult us and Gosei, act as though we aren't fit to be Rangers, and then you demand we do something for you. Well you can forget it." The other three echo sounds of agreement.

"What if I had a way to restore your powers?" Orion asked. The other perked up at this. "I am in possession of four more morphers like my own. You take me to see Gosei, and, if he is in possession of ranger keys like you claim, then we might be able to come to some sort of agreement."

The others looked at each other. "What do we do?" Noah asked quietly.

"If he can restore our powers, we have to try." Emma said.

"I just don't trust him." Gia asked. "How do we know he's telling the truth."

"He had one morpher, and he knew about Zordon." Jake said. "I say we take him to Gosei. He'd know what to do, and there really isn't much downside."

"Unless he decides he wants the ranger keys for himself and attacks us, and Gosei and Tensou." Gia countered.

"You guys know I can here you, right?" Orion asked. "I promise I won't attack you or your… friends."

"Fine, but one screw up, and you answer to me." Gia said, as she stormed off. "Try to keep up." Orion looked at Jake.

"She's feisty." He said. "I like her. Is she seeing anyone?" Jake grimaced and shook his head and stormed off behind Gia. Orion looked at Emma and Noah. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. They both laughed and started walking after their friends. "I'm not sure I fully understand the Earth humans." Orion said to himself after a slight pause.

"You coming or what?" He heard Gia shout from up and ahead, and he took off after them.

* * *

After the group walked for a while, they finally arrived back at the command center. Orion followed the other rangers into the room. "Gosei, this is Orion." Gia said as she entered. "He's a red ranger from another planet."

"Welcome, Orion." Gosei said. Orion starred at the rangers mentor, hanging on the wall.

"Gosei is giant Tiki Head hanging on the wall. Of course he is, because nothing on this planet makes any of sense." Orion said. He noticed the keys on the wall. "Whoa! You weren't lying to me." He rushes up to them. "Mighty Morphin', The Space rangers, RPM, even Time Force and SPD? They're all here. All of Earth's former Rangers."

"Yes, the ranger keys belonging to each of the former ranger teams are here." Gosei said.

"We kept our end of the bargain." Gia said. "We brought you here. Now, it's your turn."

"Do you know what you have here?" Orion said to Gosei, ignoring Gia. "With these keys, I could unlock the powers of all of these past rangers. I'd be nearly unstoppable."

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Gia asked. "We have the keys, just like we said. Now, give us the other 4 morphers like you promised."

"I never promised you anything. It's my only rule. Never promise anyone anything." Orion said. "That being said, I think I've got a proposal for you. I will give you all 4 morphers, and the corresponding ranger keys for the Pirate Rangers. In exchange, you give me all of your ranger keys."

"No way." Noah said. "If these things are truly as powerful as you claim, then we'll need them to beat the Armada."

"Again with beating the Armada?" Orion asked. "You guys don't know when to quit do you."

"How about this? You give us the morphers and 4 ranger keys, and help us find our friends, and we'll let you use our ranger keys and help to get your ranger keys back." Jake suggested.

"Sounds fair to me." Emma said.

"Do we have a deal." Gia asked. Orion starred at them.

"After I get mine, we split the ranger keys." Orion countered. "I get all the red ranger keys, along with my own keys back, and you keep the rest." The four rangers began to talk amongst themselves.

"Do we do it?" Emma asked.

"I still don't trust him." Gia said. "But I don't think we have much of a choice. We need powers to fight the Armada."

"She's right. It may not be the ideal option, but it's our best one." Noah said. They turned to Gosei. "What do you think Gosei?"

"I think the Armada is a powerful foe. One that will not easily be defeated. If we can truly use the powers of all of earth's former rangers, then we may be able to safe the Earth."

"Then we do it." Jake said. He turned to Orion. "You've got a deal."

"I figured you'd say that." Orion said. "Come with me to my ship." He turned and started back out of the command center. The other four rangers followed.

"Should we do this?" Tensou asked. "These Rangers keys are irreplaceable, and are our only link to the past rangers."

"If we don't, the Earth will be destroyed." Gosei said. "I have failed, Zordon. Please forgive me."

* * *

Outside the Command Center, the rangers gathered around Orion. "So how do we get on your ship?" Jake asked.

"Pretty easy." Orion said. He pressed a few buttons on his morpher, and a large anchor fell next to them. "Hop on." The rangers reluctantly climbed on board "Hold on tight." They did as he suggested. Suddenly the anchor began flying upward toward the ship. The anchor slowed as it reached the ship, and then came to a stop on inside the ship. The ship's floor closed below them, and they climbed off the anchor. They looked around. They were in a dark room, with very little light. "Where's Orion?" Jake asked.

"That jerk." Gia said. "He tricked us. I bet he's going back for those keys right now. I swear next time I see him I'll…"

"You'll what?" Orion asked, as he opened the door to the room. He came down the stairs behind them. "I didn't have to take an anchor ride. One of the benefits of being linked to my ranger powers is that I can just jump up here, basically like teleporting. So what were you saying?"

"Sorry. I thought you were going to take the ranger keys for yourself."

"I wouldn't do that. I may be a pirate, but I'm not that big of a jerk. I only have one rule. Never break a promise."

"Didn't you say earlier that you're only rule was to never make a promise?" Noah asked.

"OK." Orion said. "So I have two rules. Come on up this way to the bridge. You don't want to stay in the anchor hold. It's dark and gross. I never come down here unless I have to."

The rangers climbed up the stairs behind him. The bridge of the ship was not set up like a traditional bridge. Yes, there was a wheel to control the ship's steering, but otherwise, it looked much more like a living room. "Whoa!" Noah said. "This place is amazing. White leather couches. Is that a giant television?" He said, looking at the over-sized flat screen hanging on the wall.

"It's a communication screen." Orion said. "It used to allow the Captain of this ship to communicate with nearby planets or ships, but it's been damaged ever since the Armada brought this ship down on Andresia. I was able to get the ship to fly again, but I've never been able to fix that."

"I'm pretty good with computers. I might be able to do something with it." Noah said.

"Don't bother." Orion said. "I have no use for it. At least, not at the moment."

"Oh." Noah said, a little disappointed. He would've like to have looked at the screen to see how it worked.

"This must be a nice place to live." Emma said.

"Eh, it works for me." Orion said. "It gets me where I need to go, which for now is here."

"Not to be rude, but we do have a world that is under attack." Gia said. "So if we could get the morphers, that would be great."

"Of course, of course." Orion said. He opened up a crate. The rangers gathered around it. He reached in and handed each ranger a morpher one by one. "Here you guys are, and here are your pirate ranger keys." Each ranger was given a ranger key. Noah, Emma, and Gia were given the blue, pink, and yellow keys respectively. Each ranger kept their former ranger color. Jake was given the green ranger key. Suddenly, the rangers old morphers began to chirp. "What's that?" Orion asked.

"Tensou's calling. What's up buddy?" Jake asked.

"X-Borg's have been spotted in the park downtown."

"Ready to give these new powers a test drive?" Gia asked.

"Let's do it." Emma said. "So, can we just jump down, too?"

"You can." Orion said. "I like to make a more dramatic entrance, by dropping the anchor, but he don't have to."

"Well then let's go." The rangers all jumped out of the ship and dropped down in the park. They saw a squad of X-Borgs attacking innocent people. "Alright guys. It's Morphin' Time!" Gia shouted. The 5 rangers all held out their ranger keys in front of them, and pulled the back into their morphers key slots. They turned them and morphed into the Pirate Rangers. They rushed into battle. As they were fighting, they found that they were having a much easier time with the X-borgs than they were before. "This is great. The Power Rangers are back." Jake shouted. He shot one of the X-Borgs with his new blaster. Noah and Gia each slashed X-Borgs back with their new swords. Emma shot at some X-Borgs, while Orion ran with his blaster in one hand and sword in the other. Though they were heavily outnumbered, they were making short work of the X-Borgs.

As the fight continued Noah had a thought. "Tensou! I'm sending you some information. See if you can plug it into the ranger keys and the teleportation system. If this works, we should be able to call upon any of the ranger keys we want to at anytime."

"On it Noah!" Tensou responded. A few moments later, Tensou piped in again. "You're a genius, Noah. You should be able to call on any of the ranger keys now."

The five rangers regrouped. "Guys, follow my lead. Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger!" He shouted as he pressed a button of his morpher. The blue Mighty Moprhin' ranger key appeared in his belt. The other rangers did this as well, calling on each of the Mighty Morphin' Keys.

"Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger!" Orion shouted, pressing the same button.

"Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger!"

"Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger!"

"Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger!"

They each pulled out the keys, and twisted them. Suddenly the rangers transformed into Earth original set of Power Rangers, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. "Blade blasters!" They shouted, pulling out weapons. They pulled on the weapons, switching them to blaster mode, and fired at the X-Borgs, destroying all of them. Then they switched back to pirate rangers. They glanced at where the X-Borgs had been. "They're gone? We won!" Emma shouted.

"We won this time." Orion said. "But they're be back, and stronger than ever."

"But we'll be ready for them now." Gia said.

* * *

"Excellent work Rangers." Gosei said to the team back in the command center. "Not only did you manage to regain powers, but you are now stronger than before, and powered up to face more dangerous opponents."

"Well, it's all thanks to Orion." Gia said. She turned to him. "Look, I should apologize to you. I've been acting like a jerk all day. It's been a really rough last couple of days, and we're still missing a couple of close friends, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You really came through for us today."

"No need to apologize. We both kind of acted like jerks." Orion said.

"Welcome to the team." Noah said, patting him on the back.

"Hold up!" Orion shouted. "Who said anything about joining a team? I'm happy to help you find your friends as long as you let me use your ranger keys, but I'm not apart of any team."

"Let me guess. You only have one rule. Never join a team?" Emma said mockingly. The others laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Orion said.

* * *

"VRAK!" Prince Vekar shouted. "The Rangers are now more powerful than ever. How am I supposed to conquer this planet with those power pests defending it now?"

Vrak walked up to his brother slowly. "Relax, brother." Vrak said. "We have still have their friend RoboKnight serving as one of your top generals, and if that doesn't work, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. He turned to look at Troy, who was in a cell, with his arms and legs bound behind his back. His mouth was stuffed so he is unable to speak. He struggled to get free, but to no avail. "This one will prove to be quite a valuable asset to us." Vrak said, and then laughed menacingly.

END EPISODE 2

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter of the story. Please read and review.


	3. Episode 3: The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:** This project has been on the back burner for me for a while because I've been focusing on my non-fanfiction projects, but I always intended to come back to it. I'm super busy, so I'm not sure how often I'll get episodes out, but I'll try to get them out more regularly than I have been. Please read and review. I always appreciate it. Thanks! **Episode 3**  
 **The Magic Touch**

Orion was asleep in his bed chambers aboard the Red Galleon when suddenly, he was stirred awake. There was a faint sound coming from the bridge. Someone was on the ship. He reached to the side of his bed and picked up his morpher and hooked in on his belt. He grabbed a blaster and slowly began to creep out of the room.  
"Who could be on the ship?" he wondered to himself "And what are they looking for?" He slowly opened the door. He carefully took a few steps towards the bridge. The closer he got, the more clear the sound came. Someone was definitely there all right, but it didn't sound like he was being robbed. It sounded more like someone was working.

He held his blaster out in front of him, and slipped around the corner to the bridge. He pointed the blaster at the intruder. "Stop, don't move!" He shouted as he entered the room. The intruder stopped what he was doing and turned to Orion. Upon seeing the intruder, Orion immediately put his blaster down. "Noah? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I know you said not to bother but I was trying to get your flat communications screen operational again."

"I told you I didn't have any use for it right now. There's nobody around here who uses this type of communication device. A few governments on the other side of the galaxy do, but that's about it. Besides, I know I'm new to your planet's time system, but isn't it the middle of the night?"  
'It's about 6 in the morning," Noah said. "A lot of people are still asleep, especially since it's a weekend and people don't have to go to work or school today. I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I was being quiet."  
"You were, but I grew up on a mining world in Andresia, and then went into piracy as a career. I've developed an acute sense of hearing."

"Ah, still, sorry for waking you," Noah said apologetically. "Especially since this is even beyond me. I thought I could fix it, but I've never seen anything quite like this."  
"A lot of other planet's technologies exceed those of Earth," Orion said. "Weapons, computers, ships."

"Yeah, so we've seen," Noah muttered. "I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll just head back down to Earth."  
"I'm up now. What do you say we go get some breakfast somewhere?"

"Sure. Since you've been here, we haven't really had much of a chance to get to know you. Breakfast sounds like a great idea."

"Of course, since I have no money on your planet, you'll have to pay."  
"There's the angle. You just wanted a free meal," Noah said through a laugh. Orion just laughed in return. The two rangers jumped down from the ship to the planet below.  
"So what do you want to eat?" Noah asked after they had landed. Orion was about to respond, when suddenly, something else caught his eye.

"What the?" Orion asked as he watched a bearded man, who appeared to wearing a golden cloak, being chased by a squad of X-borgs. "Why would they be interested in some random guy?"

"I don't know, but we have to help him."  
"Do we?" Orion asked, but Noah had already began to charge in. He began to fight the X-Borgs, kicking one in the chest, and knocking it away from the man. To Noah's surprise, the bearded man began to fight the X-Borgs with him. Orion finally jogged in and began to help fight them as well, figuring the sooner they dealt with this, the sooner he could get some breakfast.

The three of them quickly disposed of the X-Borgs, and the footsoldiers then vanished. "Thank you, my friends," The bearded man said.

"You put up quite a fight there," Noah said. "Who are you?"  
"Yeah, and what did the X-Borgs want with you." "My name is Daggeron," The man said. "As far as what they wanted with me, I can't say for sure. Perhaps they heard of my magical abilities." "Magical abilities?" Orion said through a laugh. "What are you, some sort of magician?" "In a way," Daggeron said. "In any case, I appreciate your assistance in disposing of those vilesome robots."

"Well just be careful," Noah said. "We may not always be here to help."  
"Where are the two of you off to so early?" Daggeron asked.

"We were just going to get breakfast," Noah said.  
"Splendid," Daggeron responded. "Do you mind if I join you?" Noah looked at Orion and shrugged. The two were shocked the stranger had asked to join them.

"If you want to, I suppose that would be ok." Noah said, not wanting to be rude.  
"But only if you buy." Orion said. Noah turned and glared at him.  
"Oh, of course." Daggeron said. The three of them headed off down the street.

Jake, Emma, and Gia all walked into the mall and headed to Ernie's Brain Freeze.  
"Ah nothing like a nice relaxing Saturday to get my mind off everything," Jake said, sitting down with a milkshake.

"It is nice to get a little break," Emma admitted.

"Yeah, but I still wish I knew what happened to Troy," Gia said. "He's been missing for ever since the invasion. I'm worried that Vrak or someone else may have captured him."  
"Or worse…" Jake added. "I've been worried about that, too. At least we have Orion now. I'm sure with his help, we'll find Troy."

"I'm not sure I trust Orion yet," Gia said. "He's not exactly your normal ranger type."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"It seems like he's really only in this for himself," Gia said. "So far, he's kept up his end of the bargain getting us these new powers and helping us use our ranger keys, but who's to say he doesn't leave the second he thinks he can get a bigger treasure elsewhere?"

"As long as the Armada has his ranger keys, I don't think he's going anywhere. He seemed really attached to those things," Jake said.

"Yeah, but now he has access to a ton more of them. Sure they're not the sixth ranger keys he was so proud of, but I'll bet he'd like to keep some of our keys rather than just keep his old keys. He is a pirate after all." Gia added.

"Technically, so are we." Emma pointed out. Gia glared at her.

"You know what I mean," Gia said. "I'm not saying I regret trusting this guy, because we needed his help. I'm just saying let's not act like all of a sudden he's our buddy or our leader."

"Well, without Troy on the team, we need someone to lead us," Jake pointed out. "You volunteering for the role."

"If I have to," Gia said. "I don't really want to lead the team, but like you said, someone has to." Suddenly, their morphers chirp. "What is it, Tensou?"

"X-Borgs and a new monster have been spotted outside the city!" The robot screamed.

"We're on our way." Gia said. "So much for a relaxing Saturday off." The 3 of them grabbed their things and rushed out of the mall.

"So what did you mean by magical abilities?" Noah asked as their breakfast is placed in front of them at the restaurant.

"I've dedicated my life to developing mystic powers," Daggeron said. He could tell the two others were starring at him, so he continued. "I've become quite good it."

"Mystic powers…" Orion said dismissively.

"You're not a believer in magic?" Daggeron asked.

"I've been all over this gal…" he stops himself. "This planet, and while I've seen some weird things…" he glances over at Noah, "some really weird things, magic just isn't one of them."

Noah chimed in as well. "I've always been interested in close up magic and stuff like it, but most 'magic' is really just slight of hand. No offense."

"Slight of hand?" Daggeron said, laughing. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean real magic is not like those stories from Arabian Nights, with flying carpets and genies in lamps." Noah explained.  
"Or what about that magical story of a frog turning into a prince when you kiss it?" Orion asked. "Emma was telling me about that the other night, and I couldn't help but laugh."

"Yeah, a frog turning into a man is pretty unbelievable…" Daggeron said. "Still, but don't be so quick to dismiss something simply because you haven't seen it yourself. You'd be amazed at what believing in magic can do."

Orion stifled a laugh. Daggeron looked at him. "So, tell me Orion, how are you liking it here?" Orion was taken aback for a moment. He tried to remember telling Daggeron his name, but couldn't recall doing so. Still, he figured he must have.

"Oh the food is excellent. Nice call choosing this restaurant." He said, cutting another bit of pancake and stuffing it in his mouth. "That's not what I meant," Daggeron said. "I meant, how are you liking it on Earth." Orion's mouth fell open and a piece of pancake fell out back onto his plate. Noah also blankly starred at him, mouth agape.

"What did you just ask?" Orion finally managed to ask.

"You are new to this planet, correct?"  
"How do you know that?" Noah asked. "Do you work for the Armada? Is this a trap?"  
"Calm down Noah," Daggeron said calmly. "I don't work for the Armada. I could never work for anyone so evil. I already told you how I know these things."

"What? You mean you mystic powers?" Orion asked.  
"Well yes. Of course it also helps that we happened to be connected through the morphing grid."  
"What?" The two rangers said in unison.  
"Daggeron, the Solaris Knight of the Mystic Force Rangers, at your service." the helmet of the Solaris Knight suddenly appeared over his face then just as quickly vanished. Then, suddenly, the two rangers morphers began to chirp. Knowing that Daggeron knew their identities, they didn't hesitate to answer.

"What is it?" Noah asked.  
"Jake, Emma and I are under attack by a squad of X-borgs and a monster," Gia's voice said through the morpher. "We need help."

"We have to go," Noah said turning back to Daggeron.  
"Of course, you need to help your friends. A true ranger is always there when their team needs them."

"Right…" Orion said. "You'll pay for breakfast?"

"I already said I would," Daggeron said. "Remember rangers, in your darkest hour, don't forget to believe in magic. It might just unlock a power you didn't know you had."

With that the two rangers rushed out of the restaurant. After they left, an older man walked over and sat down next to Daggeron.

"I told you they would be non-beleivers." He said as he sat.

"Be patient with them, Leanbow." Daggeron said, greeting his old friend. The mask of the Red Wolf Warrior quickly flashed over Leanbow's face. "Our own team of Mystic Rangers doubted magic, too, at the beginning."

"I just hope they come to believe in time. They'll need our powers, along with the others, if they're going to defeat the Armada." Leanbow said.

"Have faith." Daggeron said. "These rangers, well most of them, were chosen by Gosei himself. I trust his judgement."

"As do I."

Jake, Emma and Gia were doing their best to fend off an attack by the Armada's forces. They were holding their own, each fighting using their new pirate powers. Suddenly Jake got an idea. "Hey!" He shouted. "Why not show these tin heads a black attack?" He pulled out the black dino thunder key.

"Great idea," Gia said, pulling out the black alien ranger key. Emma followed suit by pulling out the black RPM key. The three used their new ranger key powers to change from their pirate forms into the Black Alien Ranger, Black Dino Thunder Ranger and Black RPM ranger as they fought off the X-Borgs.

Jake, who had transformed into the Black Dino Thunder ranger used a ground based attack to take out a large group of the foot-soldiers. Emma, who became RPM Black, used that ranger's blaster to take out the group attacking her while Gia, who was currently alien black, was using the sword to handle the X-Borgs attacking her.

The rangers managed to fight off most of the X-borgs, when a monster approached from behind them. The monster that was attacking was a large purple one with exposed orange veins. It's left arm was mechanical and appeared to have a mechanical tale. "Surrender Rangers!" The monster said as it slashed it's weapon. A thin laser blade sliced through the air hitting the three rangers, knocking them back. The slash knocked them out of their changed forms back into their pirate suits.

The three struggled to get back to their feet. "This guy is strong," Emma said. Suddenly, the monster stepped back as four shots hit him right in the chest. Orion and Noah ran into the scene in their pirate forms.

"Looks like the three of you could use a hand," Orion said, cockily.

"We had it covered," Gia said, almost angrily, "but we won't turn down the help."

"I didn't think you would," Orion said.

"Oh great, more rangers to destroy," the monster said, stepping back forward. "But I think I'll even up the odds a bit. Bruisers! Attack!" Three soldiers, larger than X-borgs, with Blue Heads jumped into the scene. The three new fighters along with the monsters began to charge. Orion took on one of Bruisers, as did Noah. Emma and Gia teamed up on the remaining Bruiser, leaving Jake to fight the monster. They made quick work of the bruisers, though Jake struggled a bit with the monster, and he was sent flying. The other rangers quickly ran to his side. Noah looked at Orion. "You think we should try a little magic?" He asked.  
"I like the way you think," Orion responded, pulling out the Red Mystic Force key. The other rangers followed suit, each grabbing their own corresponding Mystic Force key. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They shouted in unison as they slid their keys into place. They changed into the 5 mystic force rangers.

"Big deal, so you changed costumes." The monster said. The rangers ignored him and pulled out a replica of the mystic force rangers morphers. This allowed them to tap into some of the magic spells that had been used by the mystic force team. Each ranger used a new spell to capture the monster in place and attack, ending with a fire attack from Orion. The monster fell backwards. "Let's finish this!" Orion said, he switched back to his pirate form and pulled his blaster. The others did as well. They initiated their final strike attack. One hit from the final strike, and the monster fell to the ground, defeated. The rangers began to celebrate their victory.

Prince Vekar was not pleased his monster had been defeated. "You promised me Salamandro would not be this easily defeated!" He yelled at Damaras who was right next to him.  
"That was your brother Vrak, not me." Damaras protested. "And he isn't here at the moment. Anyway, why not make the monster grow? You can do that, can't you?"  
"Of course I can!" He looked around the cabin. "Umm.. Levira! Make the Salamandro grow!"

"As you wish, Prince Vekar." she said. She grabbed a remote from a nearby counter, and pointed it toward the Earth, pressing a button. Two purple lasers fired from the ship making the monster grow to massive size, along with the 3 bruisers.

The rangers called forth their megazord, which formed from the Red Galleon and other smaller zords that were inside. The three bruisers transformed into large flying ships that began attacking the Megazord from above. The rangers braced as they were attacked, but they were taking a lot of damage. They couldn't stay like this very long.

Suddenly, Daggeron's words flashed through Noah's head. "In your darkest hour, remember to believe in magic." He heard Daggeron's voice say. He figured what did he have to lose. "I believe in magic." Noah said outloud. The others looked at him.  
"What?" The others said, almost in unison.

"Just trust me guys. Follow my lead, and really mean it. Believe in magic."

"I believe in magic," Noah, Jake, Gia, and Emma all said in unison.  
"You guys are nuts." Orion said.  
"You met Daggeron today, too." Noah said. "You should believe more than any of them, but they trust me. Why can't you too,"

"Fine. I believe in magic." Orion said, almost sarcastically.

"You have to really believe." Noah said. "All together."

"I BELIEVE IN MAGIC!" The 5 rangers said together. Suddenly, the Mystic Force keys began to glow and float in front of them.

"What the heck?" Orion asked, as he grabbed the Mystic Force key.  
"Let's see what these babies can do." Noah said. They stuck the keys into their respective spots inside the megazords cockpit. As they did, Dragon wings and claws emerged from the arms and legs of the Megazord, with the head of the dragon coming from the from the front of the Megazord.

The rangers all looked out the cockpit in amazement. "All right!" Noah shouted. The zord began to fly and easily disposed of the Gormin that had become flying ships. They then turned their attention to the attacking monster. "Final attack." The rangers all shouted in unison and grabbed their cockpit controls. The dragon emerged from the front of the Megazord and began circling the monster. As it did, a magic ring formed around the monster. After a few circles, the dragon returned to the Megazord and the ring closed in on the monster. The rangers all celebrated their victory in the cockpit.

Later that day, the rangers welcomed Daggeron aboard on the Red Galleon. "This is a nice place," Daggeron said. "Much nicer than the tree where myself and the Mystic rangers operated from."  
"Well, our other base is a cave," Jake said through a laugh. "You did well today Rangers," Daggeron said. "Things will not get any easier from here on out though. The Armada knows how much of a threat you are and will stop at nothing to dispose of you. The other former rangers and I will do what we can to help, but ultimately, the future of the planet is in your hands."

"Why can't the other rangers use their powers to help?" Noah asked.  
"That's a story for another day," Daggeron said. "But we will all be around to help when . You'd be wise to learn about the other teams. You never know who might show up to help."  
"We'd love to, but it's not like the history of the rangers is readily available," Emma pointed out.

"Yeah, there were a few public teams like the Lightspeed Rangers or the Overdrive Rangers, but for the most part, the former rangers aren't publicly known." Gia explained.

"Ah, yes," Daggeron said. He glanced over at the large screen Noah had been working on earlier. "Well, as a parting gift." He pulled out what appeared to be a wand and chanted a few words. He aimed his wand at the screen. Suddenly, the screen flickered to life. On it was a list of all the former ranger teams. "This is the Power Rangers archive. This will tell you all about the former ranger teams, narrated by one of the former great rangers, Tommy Oliver. It serves as an expansion on the Legacy of Power that was shown to his own former team, the Dino Thunder Rangers, but you'll learn more about them when you watch. There's even a little information about a couple of teams, that came back from the future and have interacted with a former ranger team."

"Whoa!" Noah said. "Time travel is real?!"

"Very real, but I must depart. I must return to Briarwood and my team. Best of luck in your fight against the Armada rangers, and may the power protect you!" He pulled his wand out again, pointed it at the ground, and, in a puff of smoke, vanished. The rangers all looked around at each other.  
"I still can't believe that worked," Orion said. "All we had to do to unlock that dragon power was believe in Magic?"

"Yeah. Who knows what else we can do with these ranger keys?" Gia said. "We might be able to defeat the Armada yet."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Orion said. "The Armada is still one of the biggest and most powerful armies in the universe, but I have to admit, beating them seems much more realistic now than it did even a week ago."  
"Are you saying you're going to help us fight them?" Jake said excited.

"I'm going to continue with our original deal, help you find your friend in exchange for use of the ranger keys, but if we happen to beat them in the process, well then, I won't be too upset by." The rangers all laugh in celebration.

"No no no!" Vekar shouted. "Salamandro was supposed to be unbeatable! You told me that!" He shouted at Damaras.

"Again, your majesty, that was your brother Vrak."  
"Did I hear my name?" Vrak said entering the cabin where Vekar, Damaras, and Levira.

"Your monster failed!" Vekar shouted. "Wait until I tell daddy about this."  
"Relax, brother," Vrak said. "Salamandro may have been failed, but we still have Argus and their former red friend in our possession, and everything is still going according to my long term plan. We just have to keep the rangers occupied until the time is right." He began to laugh manically.

 **END EPISODE 3**


End file.
